


Desastre Maestro

by Dedees__Lament



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedees__Lament/pseuds/Dedees__Lament
Summary: Un encuentro nocturno entre un virtuoso y un maestro de las sombras.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Shieda Kayn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Desastre Maestro

**Author's Note:**

> escribí a Jhin con los ojos avellana como en el teaser ;)

“¿Qué vas a hacer...?” Preguntó con voz débil en sonido, fuerte en sentimiento. Larguísimos mechones de cabello se enredaban en la armadura de su compañero, pero tan fácil como se enganchaban, se soltaban; lo envolvían en una profunda oscuridad con destellos de azul, y aquellas manos enguantadas revelaban su rostro encendido en rojo.

“¿Qué crees que voy a hacer?” Siempre con su maldito misterio.  _ No estaba para eso ahora mismo. _ Antes de que él pudiera continuar, Kayn puso una mano sobre sus labios. Apretó con toda la fuerza que pudiera canalizar, estando su atención tan… Dispersa; las sábanas grises de la cama-  _ que ni siquiera supo en qué momento lo trajo a una cama _ , -la sensación fría del aire nocturno que se colaba por las inmensas ventanas de cristal que los rodeaban, el calor del aliento ajeno encontrándose con su piel, los besos esporádicos que de repente aparecían aquí y allá. Todo iba en cámara rápida, y a la vez pesadamente lento.

_ “Cállate.” _ Susurró, apretando los labios para que no se escaparan sonidos extraños. Aún estaba demasiado consciente, el orgullo a flor de piel. “Solo… Solo haz lo que vayas a hacer.” No quería enigmas, no quería incógnitas- quería acciones, y las quería ahora.

Y justo eso tendría. Con una risilla gutural, una delgada mano se coló bajo las telas de su ropa. Las yemas cálidas de sus dedos esqueléticos, aun a través de la negra tela, produjeron un cosquilleo al encontrarse con la tersa piel pálida de Kayn. “Sin palabras, entonces…” Susurró aquel hombre contra el oído del ninja, mientras al tiempo que sentía esos abdominales reaccionar bajo su tacto.

Poco a poco empezaban a surgir los suspiros, y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. La fricción de sus cuerpos sumado al calor asfixiante de la pesada ropa hacía que todo se sintiera tres-  _ o más bien, cuatro _ veces más intenso de lo normal. Sus pelvis se buscaban cual imanes, y una a una caían las prendas a un lado de la inmensa cama. Entre besos y caricias Kayn se encontró desnudo sobre las sábanas, mientras su compañero apenas y se había zafado la armadura. Frunció el ceño. “Tú también…” Como si leyera su mente, el hombre se separó. Se acomodó sobre sus rodillas y con dos rápidos movimientos se retiró el poncho. Dos más para quitarse el cinto. En un compás de cuatro en cuatro sonaron los clics de sus accesorios, cayendo al piso en el cuarto golpeteo. Al final solo quedaba su traje negro ajustado, y un solo ojo avellana le miraba hasta el alma.  _ “Sácate eso.”  _ La figura, casi como una sombra, apenas sonrió. Sin necesidad de ver sus labios, Kayn sabía que estaba sonriendo. “Sabes que no me gusta.” Reiteró el maestro de las sombras.

Elongadas extremidades amagaron con remover la negra prenda, pero se detuvieron antes de dejar ver siquiera un centímetro de piel. Estaba esperando algo.

Kayn gruñó.

**_“Quiero verte,”_** susurró, refunfuñando, **_“Jhin…”_** Tenía mucha suerte de que su lívido nublara su juicio, sino nunca habría dicho algo tan putamente vergonzoso. Tras pronunciar esas palabras, la oscuridad se levantó como un gran telón, dejando ver el esbelto y tonificado cuerpo del asesino. Kayn siguió con los ojos su pelvis, sus brazos, su cuello… Por último, su rostro. No pudo ver su miembro, aunque no sería necesario: tanto su mente como sus entrañas se hacían una idea de lo que venía pronto.

El aire se sintió frío al golpear la piel del virtuoso, después de todo un día aprisionada entre el cuero. Era tan  _ excitante _ . La brisa se registraba casi como electricidad, y su sentido del tacto aún se sentía algo adormilado. La constricción de la prenda al ponérsela era algo  _ maravilloso _ , pero el momento de removerla también era un proceso que encontraba  _ tan _ placentero.

Al estar libre y sentir por fin ese hormigueo estimulante, se abrazó a Kayn. Quería sentir su calor, o su frío; quería sentir su palpitar. Llevó las manos a la entrepierna ajena, rebuscando y tocando casi bruscamente. El maestro de las sombras, en lugar de molestarse, soltó una risa.

_ “¿Impacientes?” _

_ “Bastante.” _ Respondió el asesino sin dudarlo.

En momentos así es que le daba por ser  _ muy _ honesto. Capturó aquellos finos labios con los propios, dejándose llevar por un momento. Solo un momento…

Jhin sintió los dedos fuertes de Kayn aferrarse a su cuello, a su cabello. Sintió sus muslos tensarse contra sus piernas, a la expectativa. Aun no sabía si era a propósito o si el ninja no sabía lo que hacía, pero de igual forma lo  _ emocionaba  _ de una manera anormal. Pocas veces los placeres de la carne le estremecían así; un éxtasis que solo lograba a través de sus armas. Y, sin embargo, aquí estaba, entre las piernas de un ninja impertinente: erecto, palpitante, adolorido. Sonrió un poco antes de clavar sus dientes en la suave carne del pecho de Kayn, no tan fuerte como para hacerle daño, más si lo suficiente para que lo sintiera en todo el cuerpo.

La reacción fue inmediata, cosa que solo intensificó su erección. No veía el momento de penetrarlo… Sin embargo, no lo haría por ahora:  _ resistirse a sus impulsos lo excitaba más _ . Si tuviera más templanza iría por sus anillos para el pene, pero estaba… Un tanto impaciente por invadir el cuerpo de Kayn. No podía ignorar el ferviente deseo que se extendía por todo su ser desde su pelvis.

_ Con una risa _ se separó, así, de repente. Se incorporó, reposando sobre sus rodillas, y agarró con firmeza los muslos de Kayn.

_ “¿Qué…?”  _

Los levantó. Los separó.

_ “¡JHIN…!” _

Hundió la cara. La ventana de oportunidad de Kayn para zafarse se cerró con la repentina sensación de la lengua de Jhin invadiendo su cuerpo. Apretó los labios con fuerza, pero algunos sonidos lograron escapar.  _ “Mierda…” _ Susurró, optando esta vez por morder el dorso de su mano. No podía mantener los ojos abiertos, no podía pensar. Jhin era demasiado bueno.

Ojalá fuera solo su lengua, quizás así se estaría más tranquilo; el virtuoso utilizó tanto su boca como sus manos en la labor, rozando casi tímidamente los puntos clave que enloquecían al ninja. La humedad de su saliva relajaba los músculos de Kayn, y los sonidos de sus dedos estrechando su recto lo hacían sonreír con cierto aire de bestialidad.

Para Jhin era adictivo: en este momento congelado en el tiempo, el sabor, el olor, todo lo que normalmente no lo sería, lo era. No quería detenerse, quería llevarlo hasta el cielo y luego abajo de nuevo, en un estallido de placer. Según él lo veía, no tenía ningún sentido solo darse placer a sí mismo, ¿para qué las molestias, entonces? Solo debía masturbarse. Eso nunca era suficiente. Amaba sentir el calor de otro ser humano, adoraba sentir sus reacciones bajo su piel- _ y los espasmos del ninja eran maravillosos. _

Porque Kayn tampoco podía negarlo: estaba haciéndole sentir… Cosas extrañas. Cada vez que lo hacían era peor; cada vez que se volvían a encontrar y surgían las pasiones desatadas desde ese fatídico día en el que probaron del otro, caían un poco más profundo en el abismo de la adicción. Estaban bailando en la fina línea entre la locura y la razón, y era simplemente exquisito. Además… Con cada encuentro Kayn se encontraba cediendo más. Ese ligero miedo en forma de frío se encontraba con el calor del placer y se sentía  _ bien _ .

Maldito Jhin. 

Ninguno de sus movimientos era al azar: el maestro de las sombras podría jurar que segundos antes de sus encuentros- los cuáles, hasta ahora, siempre han sido esporádicos, -el virtuoso detenía el tiempo para planear todo lo que iba a hacerle a lo largo de la velada. Se sentía todo tan calculado... Y, a la vez, se sentía tan espontáneo. Poco a poco entendía por qué lo llamaban un genio. Todas sus acciones tenían esos toques de genialidad organizada pero inigualable; Kayn no necesitaba tener la vida sexual más activa para saber que no encontraría un sexo así en tres cuartos de Valoran. 

Irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos, Jhin empezó a golpear suavemente con los dedos su punto más profundo, haciéndolo tirar la cabeza hacia atrás en un espasmo repentino.  _ "¡No…!"  _ Susurró Kayn, halando el corto cabello del asesino para separarlo de allí. Con una sonrisa  _ demasiado _ complaciente, Jhin se separó.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?" Desde la base del estómago, Kayn sintió ganas de encajarle un puñetazo. El muy  _ imbécil _ sabe qué pasa.

"Detente." Trataba de sonar firme- y lo lograba, -aunque fallaba en enmascarar el brillo de sus ojos que delataba sus verdaderos deseos.

"¿Es eso lo que en verdad quieres?" Le respondió, mientras presionaba su ano con el pulgar derecho. Kayn apretó los labios.

_ "Sabes lo que quiero, maldita sea." _ Ladró de vuelta. Por su parte, el asesino fingió inocencia. Era muy buen actor, ¿sabes?

"No, no lo sé." Con una expresión reflexiva, empezó a juguetear alrededor de aquella entrada, acariciando y presionando- pero sin entrar. Era  _ desesperante _ , para los dos. Solo que el virtuoso era mejor en ocultarlo…

...Aunque su miembro doliera con necesidad. Ya empezaba a marcarse una vena en su frente, y tenía problemas para controlar su pelvis en empujar hacia adelante buscando rozarse con la piel de su compañero.  _ Perfecto _ .

_ "Ah, espera." _ Exclamó, justo cuando insertaba un dedo, directo a rozar el punto especial de Kayn. Recibió un gruñido y un espasmo de vuelta. Heh, podría hacer esto todo el día. "¿Estás pidiendo que me detenga porque vas a  _ eyacular _ pronto?" Volvió a rozarlo. Con cada palabra subía un poco la velocidad con la que golpeaba su próstata, así como la brusquedad al estrechar las paredes de su recto. Le causaba tanta gracia ver a Kayn tratar de decirle algo, pero su propio orgullo le hacía atorarse con las palabras. Prefería tratar de contener el placer antes de dejar su voz salir en ese tono tan obsceno. Para Jhin era hasta mejor que solo escucharlo dejarse llevar: las presas difíciles son las más excitantes de cazar.

De un momento a otro cesaron las caricias y empezó el abuso. Kayn podía sentir no uno ni dos, sino  _ cuatro  _ largos dedos abusando sin piedad de él,  _ de su pobre punto G _ . 

“Mier... ¡Deten-!” Con su miembro erecto y palpitante, el ninja tembló una última vez antes de estallar en convulsiones y espasmos. Sin querer apretó los dedos del asesino con su recto y cerró las piernas alrededor de su torso. No podía estarse quieto. 

Casi al ritmo de sus movimientos, resonó en su cuerpo la grave risa de Jhin. Sus caderas subían, bajaban, embestían al aire erráticamente, mientras su respiración entrecortada hacía sus sonidos más húmedos e intensos. Apretó los párpados, en parte por reacción involuntaria y en parte porque prefería ver los destellos de luces antes que ver la sonrisa burlona de Jhin. Con cada ola de placer perdía el control de sus labios, dejando escapar quejidos y suspiros ásperos. Después de un rato todo se calmó- todo menos su pene, que aún seguía firme. 

Jhin mordisqueó una de las mejillas de Kayn juguetonamente antes de separarse por fin. Un fino hilo de saliva estiró el momento de conexión… Hasta que el culo del maestro de las sombras quedó solo, expuesto para sus ojos, en un húmedo y suave desastre.  _ “Mira nada más…”  _ Dedos fríos encontraron su camino hacia aquél erecto miembro. La piel normalmente pálida de Kayn estaba ahora en un rosado vivo, escurriendo con líquido preseminal hasta su entreabierta entrada, pero nada de semen. “Qué bien, me estás esperando.” 

Si Kayn pudiera responderle, lo insultaría. Si pudiera.

Después de reírse un poco y apreciar su obra- maestra, como todas sus obras, -decidió que era el momento de darle un poco de atención a su miembro. Le dio al ninja exactamente cuatro segundos para recuperarse antes de recostarse sobre él y  _ penetrarlo con fuerza. _ Un solo, limpio movimiento en el que se introdujo hasta lo más profundo de Kayn. Soltó un soplo de aire cálido que se divisó como una nube blancuzca en el aire frío al sentirse abrazado por las paredes ardientes de Kayn. 

_ “Joder…” _ No se le ocurrió otra palabra más apropiada. 

La única respuesta que obtuvo, más que nada porque era la única que  _ podían _ darle, fue una larga y tosca bocanada de aire, sumada a un agarre más fuerte desde todas partes; Kayn se le abrazó por el cuello con los brazos, por el torso con las piernas, y le aprisionó el miembro con el recto.  _ Cómo amaba este momento _ . 

Se quedó  _ justo ahí _ un rato. Ni siquiera completó un minuto, más Kayn lo sintió  _ putamente eterno _ . 

**_“Hazlo…”_ ** Ah, a la mierda todo. A la maldita mierda todo. Buscó su rostro con la mano, y lo haló de forma brusca para unir sus miradas.  **_“Cógeme, Jhin”_ ** No sabía qué carajos estaba diciendo, solo sabía que su prioridad en este momento era que le destruyeran el recto.

Jhin sonrió. Parecía un cazador, un carnívoro,  _ y tenía hambre _ . Kayn tembló, no por miedo, sino por emoción. Quería  _ tanto _ esto.

_ Y se lo iban a dar. _ El virtuoso no esperó más y empezó a masacrar al ninja, embistiendo con fuerza y precisión: no golpeaba su mejor punto, sino justo al lado, haciendo crecer la necesidad animal de Kayn de que abusara de su cuerpo- que lo dejara sin recordar su perro nombre.  **_“¡Hazme mierda, hazlo, rápido…!”_ **

Fue ahí donde Jhin cambió un poco la metodología. Dejó atrás la mediocre posición en la que estaban y se incorporó firme sobre sus rodillas, apartando las piernas de Kayn lo más que pudo. Agarró con fuerza al maestro de las sombras por las caderas y marcó el ritmo con un rotundo choque.  _ Directo a su punto G.  _ Tras un momento dio la siguiente… Y luego la siguiente. Con la cuarta (por coincidencia, o de forma involuntaria, pues no tenía su mente en nada que no fuera  _ este _ momento) comenzó a subir la velocidad. Los rudos gemidos de Kayn se mezclaban con las frenéticas palmadas de la pelvis de Jhin golpeando sus mejillas, más el ninja no escuchaba nada de eso. Sus oídos nada más registraba la respiración agitada de su compañero, con lo que crecía el sentimiento de orgullo por ser la causa de su éxtasis; no lo sabía, pero estaba sonriendo. Los dos estaban sonriendo.

Entre aquella ráfaga de sensuales pero violentas embestidas, se perdió la noción de dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Eran dos, eran uno, atrapados en una vorágine de lujuria donde aumentaba incalculablemente el placer. Las manos de Kayn se aferraban con fuerza a la sábana buscando apaciguar la excitación y aguantar, pero era inútil. Su pequeño  _ show _ de antes lo había dejado al borde de venirse, con lo que apenas y podía contenerse. 

Ambos estaban listos para estallar en placer. Los dedos de Jhin dejaban marcas rojas en los muslos del ninja debido a la fuerza con la que lo agarraba. Estaban tan listos. Los dos se tensaron casi al mismo tiempo, soltando una especie de gruñido ahogado. Kayn puso las manos sobre las de Jhin, agarrando sus propios muslos en un intento por controlar sus espasmos, y con un gemido un poco más agudo de lo normal empezó a derramarse el semen desde la cabeza de su pene. Dentro de su placentera agonía, Jhin soltó una corta risa ante la cantidad: alguien no hacía esto muy a menudo. 

No pudo aguantarlo más- y ya no había necesidad para hacerlo. Después de unos cuantos movimientos más él también se vino, penetrando hasta lo más profundo que pudiera llegar. Kayn sintió aquel semen caliente llenarlo hasta el tope. Ninguno de los dos hacía esto muy a menudo.

Cuando terminaron, y no quedó más que dar en ellos, se desplomaron uno sobre el otro. Podían sentir sus propios pechos chocar con el ajeno mientras trataban de apaciguar sus respiraciones, y los músculos del otro relajarse bajo su tacto. Un manto cálido los envolvía, sin dejar entrar la frialdad de la noche. La pálida luz de luna que se colaba por un ventanal se reflejaba en la piel ahora ligeramente sonrojada de Kayn: Jhin encontraba tal toque de rojo sobre blanco encantador. La razón empezaba a regresar: satisfechos volvían a la claridad. 

En contraste con el misticismo que caracterizó su llegada, la retirada fue más bien brusca. Jhin tuvo cuidado al separarse, y hasta se quedó apreciando su semen escaparse por la entrada de Kayn un rato, pero no más que un rato. Se levantó, se calzó en su ropa, y caminó hacia la salida. Ni un adiós, ni un beso, solo le dio la espalda y caminó.

A Kayn no le podía importar menos. Se sentó en la cama con pesadez y recogió sus prendas. Aunque sí había algo que rondaba en el aire… Algo que estuvo presente desde el segundo encuentro, más nunca había sido dicho. Por alguna razón decidió que hoy era el momento de decirlo. 

“Oye.” Llamó. El sonido de los pasos alejándose se detuvo. Ninguno volteó para verse. “¿Esto se va a volver una costumbre entre nosotros?” Preguntó. Casi se ríe de lo tonta que era la pregunta en realidad. ¿Quién sabe? ¿A quién le importa? ¿Qué iba a hacer si sí, o qué iba a hacer si no? No era la mejor de las dudas… Pero era la que ahora mismo pedía respuesta, al menos para el maestro de las sombras.

Fueron unos largos minutos de silencio, en los que parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido, hasta que, finalmente, Jhin respondió. 

“Ahora mismo diría que sí.” Había un aire a risa en su voz, sin llegar a ser burlesco. Kayn lo notó porque también le causaba un poco de gracia la situación. “Si me preguntases mañana… Te diría que no.” Pensaban lo mismo. Nunca se buscaban, nunca lo esperaban, pero desde aquella primera vez no podían negarse al encontrarse. 

“Jonia es demasiado pequeña.” Agregó Kayn. Jhin soltó aire en una especie de risa minimalista. 

“Cuidado con lo que dice, maestro de la Orden de las Sombras. Podrían tergiversar sus palabras.” Antes de que Kayn pudiera refutar, Jhin retomó la palabra. “Si las condiciones se dan, el loto florecerá.”

_ “Eso suena demasiado romántico.”  _

El asesino rodó los ojos. “Si nos volvemos a encontrar y tenemos ganas, probablemente vuelva a pasar.” El ninja no respondió. Tenía razón, después de todo. 

“…” Silencio. Después de unos segundos, volvieron a escucharse los pasos de Jhin hacia la salida. Kayn no lo detuvo, ni dijo nada más. ¿Qué había para decir…? No podía dar con ello, pero sentía que algo faltaba. Pensó, sintiendo los golpes de los zapatos de Jhin contra el suelo como una especie de cronómetro. Al final lo envolvió el silencio, sin haber podido encontrar la pieza faltante. 

Bueno, quizás la próxima vez lo averiguaría.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a mi señor luna por inspirarme a escribir y publicar esta historia <3


End file.
